Back in Black: Reborn
by CircexForever974
Summary: Takes place during the episode Black in Black. Rex arrived 6 months into the future. He found out about E.V.O.s being controlled by mind-control collars that his brother Caesar had created. Unable to escape, Rex is now under New Providence's control. Will Rex be saved? Is Caesar truely a bad guy? Will our hero be able to escape from the clutches of his new enemy, Black Knight?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hello everyone! So as you know, the wonderful SirenSounds97 and I (DarkGreenForest4) share this account. This story is being written by the both of us. This story takes place in the episode: Back in Black, the scene where Caesar uses the mind-control machine on Rex.

In the story mind-control collars can work longtime on Rex.

SirenSounds97- is writing Rex and Six's POVS.

DarkGreenForest4-is writing Caesar and Black Knight's POVS.

We have both put a lot of thought into creating this story and we hope you all enjoy it. :)

Disclamer: We do not own the awesome show Generator Rex, but we do own this fanfic plot.

xXx

Chapter 1.) Back in Black.

Rex's POV:

"Caesar, think! You can't do this!" I yelled. I just could not believe my brother was pointing his horrible E.V.O. mind-control laser at me.

"Of course I'm thinking. This is the logical conclusion to what we started," Caesar said matter-of-factly.

"The logical?!" I yelled at him, completely bewildered by the fact that my own flesh and blood brother was actually going to do this to me.

Caesar started up the laser, blasting me with its yellow pulse.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in agony. My nanites suddenly felt like they were on fire. My Smack Hands deteriorated as I stumbled backward and fell to my knees. I knew I had to fight this, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Sorry Rex, you'll thank me later," Caesar said to me, totally believing what he was saying was true.

"You...believe...I will," I managed to grunt out, now on all fours.

"Please don't resist! It's only painful if you struggle!" Caesar yelled to me.

"What's taking so long?" I heard Black Knight ask my brother, sounding annoyed.

"He's fighting it," Caesar told her.

'You bet I am! There's no way my brain is being turned into mashed potatoes!' I thought furiously. My nanites were going crazy trying not to succumb to the machine.

"Boost power." Black Knight said.

Caesar tried to argue with her. "It's not safe to-"

"It's for the best," Black Knight cut him off.

He turned the laser's power up to full force. My nanites were losing control! I couldn't even think straight anymore!

"No!" I shouted to no one in particular. My eyes, which I had shut tightly against the pain, suddenly snapped open.

'Wait... I didn't do that!'

Suddenly my nanites froze in place. 'What's happening?'

Someone clicked a collar around my neck. My nanites started moving again but they were sluggish.

"Stand up, Rex." Caesar said to me.

I felt my legs straighten as I stood up against my will. 'No, no, no, no, no!' I could not believe what was happening to me. 'Where's Six when I actually need him?!'

"Rex. You are to go to your new room and stay there for the rest of the night. And do not try to escape," Black Knight ordered me. I could feel my nanites trying to gain control but it was hopeless.

"I'll walk you there," Caesar said and we started walking towards my room.

'I hate you! How could you do this to me?! Your own brother!' I thought angrily since I wasn't able to speak out loud.

"You must hate me right now," he said to me.

'Uh, duh,' I snarled inside my head.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you, Mijo. I need you close. So much is at stake. You'll understand soon."

'Yeah right! Since when have you ever told me anything?' I was too busy fuming to really listen to what he was saying to me.

We reached my door. Caesar opened it and we walked inside. Bobo was already in the room.

"Watch him Bobo. It is crucial Rex does not escape."

"Will do, boss." Bobo said with a salute. The one person, well chimp, I could always trust to help me escape Providence was now making sure I couldn't.

"Rex, get some sleep. I'll come get you in the morning."

'Yeah, that's real comforting bro!' I thought sarcastically, but all I could do was stare at him.

He looked back at me sadly. "Goodnight, Mijo," he said as he turned around and walked out, locking the door behind him.

My body went to the bed and Bobo went to his hammock. He sat there watching me as I climbed in and laid down. I wondered where Six and Holiday where at the moment.

'Hurry guys.' I thought to myself in despair. 'I need you now more then ever.'

I was now a prisoner in the one place, six months ago, I could call home.

xXx

Caesar's POV:

I'm only doing what's best. I just couldn't have Rex leave, it is very crucial that he stays near me. Rex is the most important person in the world right now and I need him here at Providence. Rex is against the control collars but they are needed. The world needs some type of control to thrive, to make it safer.

It had been an hour since I had left Rex in his room with Bobo. Guilt was snaking it's way throughout my body.

'I'm sorry Rex," I thought to myself while resting my head in my hands.

Tomorrow I will use Rex to help aid me in my plans. Despite what he thinks one day Rex will thank me for what I'm doing.

I lifted my head up and looked at my television screen. I grabbed the TV remote off my desk and hit the on button..

A beautiful, brown-haired newswoman was reporting on a news channel.

"This is Diane Farah reporting to you live outside Providence's main headquarters. These past six months have been phenomenal. With E.V.O.s being controlled and contained, citizens can sleep better at night knowing that they are safe. Word has it that Providence's curing E.V.O agent, Rex has returned. People downtown claim that Rex saved their lives by taking down a worm-like E.V.O that was causing trouble in the Subway." Diane paused and looked as if she was thinking hard about something.

Diane shook her head and finished speaking. "Civilians are pleased by the work of Providence. With Rex back at Providence will anything change? This reporter would like to know."

A commercial came on advertizing a new brand of cereal. I turned off the TV and made my way to my bed.

I laid down and turned off my lamp. People realize that we're accomplishing something good. The mind-control collars that I invented are making the world a safer place.

Why can't Rex understand that I'm not the bad guy?

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about of what's going to happen tomorrow.

Before I fell asleep I whispered, "I'm so sorry Mijo."

xXx

* * *

Six's POV

It's been six months and Rex still hasn't turned up. Holiday is still optimistic, but I have been trained to always expect the worst. We had no way to know where and when Breach had sent him that night.

I just hoped he had been sent to the future. I can't help but worry for the kid. I had only had a few weeks with him since I lost six years of my life before he disappeared. Holiday and Bobo have been telling me every story they can think of about the adventures we had, had together. I must have gone soft because I already felt affection towards the boy.

We had set up a new headquarters in an old water treatment plant. Currently I was sitting in Holiday's lab waiting for the monkey's robot to tell us about what happened at Providence today. Everything we had been told so far wasn't pleasant.

The doors to the lab slid open and Holiday walked inside, early for the meeting just like I was. "Hey Six. How much longer until the update?"

"10 minutes." I told her and went back to staring at the blank screen in front of me, waiting for the robot to appear.

"How are you doing?" she asked me, looking over with her gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm fine."

Holiday sighed. "You know it's okay to show some emotion sometimes."

Over the past six months I had noticed the way she looked at me, how sometimes she would linger whenever we touched. I knew that we must have been involved before, but I just wasn't sure how to ask. "Holiday, I -"

The doors opened again, this time revealing White Knight in his body suit. "That robot had better not be late this time," he said.

"He has to be careful. You know we need a spy there. They're much more likely to find Rex before we do. It will take as long as it takes," the doctor told him hotily.

White looked over at me, eyebrows raised. I just shrugged. Whatever had happened between Holiday and I, I was sure he didn't know about it.

White took the seat on the other side of me. "Where's the monkey?"

Just then the real Bobo walked in. "I'm here, I'm here. Has my better half shown up yet?"

"No." I glanced down at my watch. Robo Bobo was five minutes late.

The minutes ticked by slowly, each of us getting more anxious the longer we waited.

"What if they figured it out?" Holiday questioned, concerned.

"I'm sure he just hasn't been able to get away yet," I told her, trying to be comforting.

When he was half an hour late, even I started to get worried.

Five minutes later the screen came to life and the fake Bobo appeared. "Sorry I'm late. It took a while for me to get away. So I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news. Which do you want first?"

I said bad at the exact same moment Holiday said good.

"Tell us the good news I guess," White said.

"Rex is back. They picked him up from the badlands earlier today."

Holiday stood up and did a mini cheer and her and Bobo high-fived. I got caught up in the euphoria and hugged her. I stiffened as I realized what I did and we awkwardly pulled apart. I swear I saw the monkey smirk.

I coughed. "What's the bad news?"

"That's what took me so long. Rex found out about the collars pretty quick and went snooping in Caesar's lab. When he found out exactly what was going on, the kid kinda lost it, and well... Black Knight wasn't pleased. Maybe I should just show you." He played us the footage from Caesar's lab.

My jaw dropped open in horror and I didn't even try to hide it. Everyone else wore similar expressions, watching in silence.

"How could Caesar go along with this?! That's his brother he just turned into a mindless weapon!" Holiday yelled outraged.

I always thought Caesar was off, but I never thought he could do something like this."

"Where is Rex now?" I asked.

"In his new room. They told me to make sure he didn't escape, but seeing as they ordered him to go to sleep and locked down this whole wing, I don't think that's very likely." Robo Bobo's head suddenly jerked up. "I hear footsteps. I'll call back tomorrow."

We all looked at each other, wondering the same thing. How were we going to get the kid out now?

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

As I was walking to my living quarters I saw that my Pawns were quick at work, preparing for the mission ahead.

I stopped walking and looked at a tiny cluster of my personal Pawns who were loading some mind-control collars into crates. The Pawns instantly stopped working and stood in attention in front of me.

"From now on keep a very close eye on Rex Salazar. He is now under Providence control, but you four will shadow him. Keep some distance but watch Rex. Follow him everywhere. If anybody comes for Rex, then you will report to me immediately. If Rex somehow breaks the control, stun him, and then bring him to me."

The Paws nodded at my orders and continued their work. Things are looking my way. The pathetic civilians have no idea that I lust after power. Nobody has a clue on what just exactly I would do to gain power.

I walked into my room and flicked on the light. I sat down at my desk and looked at my computer screen, waiting for it to turn on.

All I had wanted from Rex was his compliance, and I now forcefully have it. Rex will be my weapon against White Knight and anyone else who dares to oppose me

Despite Caesar's eccentricities he has proven helpful in my quest for power and domination. I tapped my fingers on my left thigh and waited impatiently.

My computer turned on and I adjusted my web-cam. The Consortium was on my screen, a tiny corner showed my face.

The men seemed restless and stared at me expectantly.

"Gentlemen," I greeted them.

"What's going on at Providence HQ little lady?" Roswell asked me.

My face remained neural but on the inside I was seething in hate for these men.

"Rex Salazar returned. He started to become a problem, but he's now under collar control," I explained crisply.

The men looked exited at my words.

"Keep him under control. Come by the day after tomorrow and we will hold a meeting," Sir Anthony Haden-Scott ordered me.

I nodded and my computer screen went blank. I rose and shut off the light. I walked through the darkness to get to my bed.

Once I laid down I started thinking about my plans to rule all.

Once I'm in charge I will kill the Consortium and wreak havoc on the world. After all...It is for the best.

xXx

What do you think? Good? Bad?

Thank you for reading, we both hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Yes Six's newscaster admirer Diane Farah made a appearance on TV. She thinks something's up with Providence.

I do not condone what Caesar did to Rex in the series, but I had to write it from his POV. Caesar thought he was doing the right thing by trying to control Rex in the show. SirenSounds97 and I disagree with him

What will happen to poor Rex? The Black Knight has plans on how to use Rex, what are they? Holiday, Bobo, and White Knight are in a stump; will they be able to save Rex before it's too late?

Review, review, review...The more reviews the faster we write the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): What's up?! Hey everyone this is DarkGreenForest4, and SirenSounds97. We want to thank you all for reviewing, thank you for all your kind words.

This chapter is longer and we tried to make it good for you all.

A shout out to KaliAnn. Thank you for Caesar's nightmare idea involving his parents. I hope you like how I made it turn out. :)

Disclaimer: We do not own Generator Rex, just this fanfic story plot. :D

xXx

Chapter 2.) E.V.O smack down.

Rex's POV

"Wake up, Rex," Caesar's voice told me, waking me from my dreamless sleep.

My eyes snapped open and my body sat up right away. Normally I would have rolled over and told him to go away, but I was under collar control.

I looked over and saw that Bobo wasn't there anymore. 'I wonder where he went...' I mused.

"Rex, come with me to the lab so I can run some tests on you."

'With pleasure, Bro,' I thought sarcastically. 'It's not like I have a choice anyway.'

"I just want to run a routine check up," Caesar said to me as we walked out of my room and towards his lab.

I noticed that four Black Pawns had been stationed outside of my door during the night. They walked with us down the hallway and all the way to our destination.

"This is far enough gentlemen. He won't escape from my lab," Caesar told them.

The pawns took up post around the doors as we walked inside.

"Go ahead and sit on the examination table, Mijo."

'Thank you so much for your permission, Hermano,' I snarled in my head. I tried once more to fight for control of my body, but my nanites weren't listening to me anymore.

I sat down on the table and waited for the boredom to ensue. One thing I haven't missed, Getting routine checkups from Holiday. At least I had something to look at when she did it.

Caesar came over with a tray of medical equipment. He stuck a light in my ears and then in my eyes. He then tested my joints and listened to my heartbeat.

"Well, you seem to be in the perfect health. I still need to take a blood test though, just to be sure."

He came at me with the needle and I tried to squirm away, but the collar held me in place. I hated anything to do with needles, but I despised getting my blood drawn. He quickly filled up the syringe and took my blood over to a scanner.

"Blood checks out." He walked closer to me then, expression sad and guilty? "I'm sorry about this Rex. I can tell you are fighting the control collar, but I need you to stop. It may not seem like it, but I'm trying to help you."

It may not seem like it, but I'm trying to help you."

I sat there stunned at his stupidity. 'How can he possibly think this is helpful?!'

The alarms went off overhead, signaling an E.V.O. attack.

Caesar gripped my shoulders. "I'll tell you everything after you take care of this E.V.O., okay? Just, please, don't fight the collar. It is crucial Black Knight believes you are completely under her control."

Black Knight walked into the room. "Does Rex check out?" she asked Caesar.

"He's good to go."

"Good. There's a plant E.V.O. tearing up lower Manhattan. Come with me Rex," she ordered me.

The flight was short, which was good, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the crushing silence on the jet. At least I was going to see some action, even if it wasn't really me doing the fighting. I had decided to go along with what Caesar told me to do. I was curious about what he was going to tell me later.

I noticed that the four pawns from before followed me onto the jump jet. They had taken the seats on either side of me on the ride. 'Man, they are really taking this trailing me thing seriously.'

When we were over the E.V.O., Black Knight said to me, "Take it down quickly and cure it, if possible."

The hatch opened up and I jumped out, quickly forming my Boogie Pack.

The E.V.O. I landed in front of seemed to be a ginormous, slightly mutated, Venous Flytrap. It had eight heads with huge gaping mouths. The mouths had multiple rows of pointy teeth that chomped down viciously. It's body was just made of leafy vines as far as I could tell.

All of the monster's heads turned to look at me and roared in my face, I normally would have said some smart-alecky comment by now, but since I couldn't speak, my heart just wasn't in it.

My Fun-chucks formed and I spun them, hitting three of the heads in the face. I swiftly dodged the one that tried to get me from behind and smacked it as well. My body then built the Slam Cannon. I took a chunk out of the asphalt, and fired at a head, Knocking out several of its teeth.

The four remaining heads hissed in my direction and dived for me all at once. I formed my Boogie Pack once more and spun as I flew straight up into the air. I managed to get two heads tangled up in each other as they tried to follow my movements.

My Punk Busters came next, landing on the E.V.O.s too remaining heads. My body transformed back to normal and I walked over to the fallen beast.

I put my hands on the E.V.O. and quickly shut it down without a problem. 'Thank God! I did not want to watch as another helpless E.V.O. got collared.'

I was surprised at how fast Black Knight had gotten me to take care of that E.V.O. The whole brawl had only lasted ten minutes!

'Good thing Six didn't see that happen,' I joked to myself. 'Or he would want to put a collar on me for every E.V.O. we fight.

"Well done, Rex," Black Knight commended me.

Caesar walked up behind her. "Can I take him back to headquarters? I still had a few tests I wanted to run."

"Alright. We'll call if we need him."

Cesar walked me over to a transport and we headed back to the HQ.

xXx

Caesar's POV:

I walked up behind Black Knight.

"Can I take him back to headquarters? I still had a few tests I wanted to run."

"Alright. We'll call if we need him."

I walked Rex over to a transport and I started to drive us back to HQ.

During the long drive back to HQ, I couldn't help but to sneak a glance at Rex. Looking at Rex, he made me remember the nightmare I had last night.

[Nightmare flashback:]

I was nowhere yet everywhere. It seemed that I was walking endlessly through the dark blue fog. There was no way I could gauge my exact location. Above, below, and my sides were surrounded by the thick fog; there is no sky in sight.

As I kept walking, the fog began to disperse. After what felt like forever, I finally arrived to a familiar looking house.

I took precocious steps up the oak will made porch. Before I could knock, the door swung open with a loud creaking sound. I tried to keep my emotions in check as I stepped inside.

Inside the house all the lights were off, the air cold to the point of freezing. Strangely, I could tell that the house is cold but my body is not reacting to it. I hugged myself tightly and walked through the first floor of the house.

Each room I went in had mold and dust on the walls and floors. I knew there was dust but oddly my nose didn't even react to the dust particles. With each room turning up empty, I decided to try my luck on the second floor.

What happened here? Why does this house seem so familiar to me? I gently trailed a hand along the wall as I stepped up the caramel colored staircase. Once upstairs, I continued my search, despite knowing what I'm exactly looking for.

All the rooms were like the one's downstairs as far as I could tell. A tiny cry came from behind a cracked, yellow painted door.

I walked up to the door and pressed my left ear against it.

Silence. Then a husky voice said," Caesar my boy, come inside."

Without warning the door opened by itself to revel a handmade crib in the middle of the room.

This room was different than the others. Clean, baby blue walls with beautiful paintings of different animals on them. The air felt warmer and unlike the rest of the house there was nothing wrong with it.

Using the blue hue of light coming from the windows, I made my way over to the crib. My heart beat faster as I heard another small cry, the source coming from inside the crib.

I reached my destination and peered inside. A beautiful baby with chocolate brown eyes and a patch of dark hair on its head stared up at me.

The baby cooed and the tiny corners of the baby's mouth turned up into a toothless smile.

I reached a hand out to touch the baby when the same husky voice I heard earlier said, "Caesar."

I whirled around and saw two people who I knew and loved.

"Mamá? Papá? Where am I?" I asked them.

"Yes son it's us. As for where you are, don't you recognize this place?"

Suddenly it hit me. I remembered everything now.

"We're at the house we moved into when Rex was born," I answered.

Rex! The baby! I ran back to the crib but my baby brother was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Where did Rex go?" I asked my parents, walking over to them.

My mother spoke in her soft voice. "Gone. He will be gone from your life forever if you keep telling him mentiras. Your using your brain instead of your heart to deal with Rex. You are pushing Rex away from you with all the secrets you're keeping from him."

"Your mother is right," my dad said while hugging her.

'Wait! I have my reasons for not telling Rex the master plan.'

Before I could speak, my parent's bodies started to shimmer and fade.

"Lo siento mucho," I whispered to their fading forms.

Before they vanished completely my father said, "Le Caesar amamos. Do the right thing with Rex."

Then they were gone.

[End of nightmare flashback:]

Just as we reached HQ I looked at Rex and said, "There is so much on the line Rex."

I sighed and looked back at the road. "I can't tell you everything but I can tell you some things. Tomorrow I'm taking you with me to Rylander's lab so we can bring his equipment back to HQ. Rex we...We're restarting the nanite program."

I looked back at Rex and could tell he was trying to fight the collar. I pulled up to the other transports in the parking area.

"Get out Rex," I ordered him, while I stepped out of the vehicle.

The four Black Pawns that have been assigned to follow Rex walked over to us. I looked at the Pawns and said, "Take him back to his room, and keep him there. Only let Rex out to use the bathroom. I'll have food sent to his room later."

"Rex you can speak if you want. You can move freely but do not fight anyone, smash anything, or try to escape. And you must follow orders still," I said to him.

"Come on kid," one of the Pawns ordered Rex.

"Wait please," I said and Rex looked at me.

"Mijo, I caused the first nanite event."

Rex's eyes widened at my words and he opened his mouth, but he looked like he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're finished, I hate you," Rex finally said before turning and walking with the Pawns inside HQ.

xXx

Six's POV:

I had just finished lunch and decided to head to Doctor Holiday's lab.

I walked in and saw her staring at a computer screen and surrounded by stacks of paper.

"What's all this?" I asked her.

She jumped and spun around, clutching her chest. "Six! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." I always forgot to make my footsteps audible for her benefit.

"It's okay. I'm doing some extra research on the collars. It seems that the technology hacks into and takes over the E.V.O.s nanites. The controlled nanites then surround the brain, taking over all function."

"Okay..." I tried to read some of the papers around her but I didn't understand most of what they said.

"What I really need is to see Rex in action while he's in a control collar."

The big screen in the middle of the room suddenly flickered and then Robo Bobo appeared.

"What's happened?" Holiday asked, sounding as if she was fearing the worst. The robot never showed up unannounced so I was concerned as well.

"Don't worry, the kid's fine. I just wanted to tell you that there's an E.V.O. tearing apart lower Manhattan. Black Knight's sending Rex there to fight it, still collared."

I turned to the doctor. "Looks like you'll have your chance to see Rex in action sooner than you thought."

"Well, I've got to go. I'll check back in tomorrow night," The fake Bobo said as he signed off.

"I'll go get Bobo, you inform White!" Holiday yelled at me as she ran towards the door.

In ten minutes we were in the air. The ride was silent and tense. I just prayed the E.V.O. wasn't too big.

We got there before Providence did and we landed on a roof that was close, but not too close, so we wouldn't be seen. The roof had a low wall surrounding it, making it perfect for spying.

We looked down at the E.V.O. the mutated plant was three stories tall. Exactly what I didn't want.

Another jet arrived a couple of minutes later and Rex jumped out of it almost immediately. 'Well at least that's normal,' I thought.

"Wait, are they having him take care of this all by himself?" Holiday asked, incredulous. "He should at least have backup!"

"He'll be fine," I told her, trying to be reassuring. 'I hope.'

We watched in amazement as Rex took down and cured the E.V.O. in less than twenty minutes.

Bobo whistled.

"We should put the kid in a collar for every E.V.O. I've never seen him so efficient."

"Six!"

"Only kidding, Holiday. So did this help?"

"Yes, it did a lot actually. I think I might know a way to get Rex out of there. Let's head back to the Plant so I can tell everyone together."

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

Eight o'clock P.M. Today is another day of victory. My indigo hair flew back from the wind as I waited for the plane to be filled up with gas. Watching Rex obey my every command is one of the best victories I've ever achieved.

The sky continued to darken and it started to sprinkle. My personal Pawns came into my line of sight as they approached me.

"Report: Rex Salazar is still contained in his room. Dr. Salazar is preparing for the trip tomorrow," one of the Pawns said to me.

"Excellent. Good work. When arriving at Dr. Rylander's laboratory tomorrow, bring at least twenty normal Pawns with you. They will help Caesar load up Rylander's equipment and bring them back here. I have a feeling that Rex's friends will come after him. If they show up at Rylander's lab, kill them."

The Pawns nodded at my words and the pilot walked over to me.

"The plane is full. We're ready to take off when your ready," the pilot said.

"I'm ready, let's go," I said to him.

I looked at the Pawns. "Keep watching Rex at all costs," I said to them.

I then turned around and boarded the plane.

xXx

Thank you so much for reading. :) The whole point of Caesar's nightmare was his parent's telling him that he will lose Rex by using his brain instead of his heart. There's going to be a big fight at Dr. Rylander's lab in the next chapter, and a meeting between the Consortium and Black Knight.

Spanish translate:

.Lies-Mentiras.

.I'm so sorry-Le siento mucho.

.We love you Caesar-Le Caesar amamos.

We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D

Please tell us what you thought by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hey people of Earth! :D So chapter three is here. We hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you all for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Q= True or false SirenSounds97 and DarkGreenForest4 own Generator Rex?

A= False. We do not. :( But we really love the show. :)

xXx

Chapter 3.) Rylander's lab.

Caesar's POV:

I looked in the mirror and studied my freshly shaved face. I placed my hands on the marble counter of the sink and leaned forward. 'We're finished. I hate you!' Rex's words played over and over in my mind, like a broken record.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. 'Focus Caesar,' I ordered myself while leaving the tiny bathroom.

I paced around my room waiting for my watch to sound. While waiting, I finished getting dressed by slipping my khaki vest over my green long-sleeved shirt. My watch beeped and I pressed a tiny button on the side to shut it off.

I left my room and headed to retrieve Rex from his. Does he really hate me? I'm only controlling Rex because it's for the best. I'll tell Rex why I started the nanite event when we're at Rylander's lab.

In front of Rex's room door were the four Black Pawns that was assigned to watch him. One of the Pawns nodded at me and opened the door.

Rex sat up in his bed when he saw me.

While Rex glared at me I said, "Come on Rex. Get up and follow me."

Even though yesterday I told Rex he can speak, he remained silent, not offering one word of protest at my orders. My heart started to break at the silent treatment Rex was giving me. I led Rex out of Providence to the docking bay, with the Black Pawns following us. The water was gleaming from the Sun's light and our shadows were cast besides us.

Twenty Paws were waiting for us by the long line of the Providence owned boats. I waved at the Pawns to board the biggest boat, and we joined them.

I took Rex to the back of the boat and we remained there with Black Knight's watchful Pawns during the whole ride.

'Yikes,' I thought to myself when Rylander's place came into view. The building looked weak, as if it could collapse at any second.

'I must have the pawns work fast, if we are to save Rylander's equipment,' I mused quietly to myself.

Once we were close enough the boat came to a stop.

I stood up and one-by-one we all got off the boat. All of the surrounding grass was dead and there was an eery silence. I gazed around the perimeter but there were no animals in sight, not even any bugs.

Five Pawns took up post outside as the rest of us cautiously went into the building. Rex looked slightly surprized that this place was still here after being bombed by Providence. I led everyone through a series of passages until we reached the core.

"Get to work," I told the Pawns, gesturing around to Rylander's equipment.

As the Pawns went to gather up all the equipment, I ordered Rex to follow me to an empty room. The room we wound up in had dirt scattered around, and cracked walls.

"Please Mijo, talk to me," I begged Rex.

"There's nothing to talk about," Rex snapped.

"Rex, please listen to me. The nanite event saved the world."

Rex suddenly burst out, "You destroyed countless of lives!"

"Mijo,I need to explain to you more about why I started the nanite event. You see there are..." Alarms sounded cutting off my words, and instantly every Pawn pulled out his weapon. I started panicking, my heart started to beat furiously in my chest. I turned to Rex and tightly gripped his shoulders.

"Ow," Rex muttered.

"Rex," I said hastily. "Do not tell anyone what I said to you yesterday about restarting the nanite program. Go attack the intruders without holding back."

Rex shouted, "No!" as his body forced him to leave to go and find the intruders.

xXx

Six's POV

When we got back to Providence, Holiday called a meeting right away. She spent a couple of minutes telling White Knight what we had seen.

"He took down an E.V.O. of that magnitude in 15 minutes?! Maybe we should invest in these collars after all," White said thoughtful.

I bit back a laugh as I saw Holiday glare at him. "White! God, you too? This is not a joke!" She yelled at us.

"Okay, sorry!" White said hastily.

"Are you going to tell us your plan or not?" Bobo interjected.

Holiday collected herself for a minute before saying, "Yes. Okay, so we know that the collars hack in to the E.V.O.'s nanites. I believe that the device slows down the nanites so the E.V.O. can't fight back as well. If we could supercharge Rex's nanites, I think that he would be able to fight back and possibly get the collar off completely, given his ability to talk with machines."

"So all we need to do is juice the kid?" Bobo asked.

"Put simply, yes, but this is a theory. I have no way to know for sure if this will work."

"Seeing as this is the best idea we have to get Rex back, I say we do it," I said after thinking it over.

"Agreed," White said. "Is there any way to know for sure that the collars control E.V.O.s as you say?"

"Well, I'm sure Rex could tell us, but even if we could get him alone, I doubt they've allowed him to talk."

Robo Bobo made an appearance on the big screen just then. "Actually Caesar has allowed him to since last night. Not that you would know the difference, seeing as the kid's giving everyone the silent treatment."

'The silent treatment? I would love to see that,' I thought to myself. Rex is always talking when I'm around.

"Anyways, Caesar, Rex, and twenty or more pawns are on their way to Rylander's old lab as we speak. Something about wanting some equipment from there."

Before any of us could speak White quickly said, "All right. Thank you for informing us. We'll see you back tomorrow, ten p.m. sharp."

The monkey nodded and signed off.

Holiday was the first to speak. "Why are they going back there for equipment? Didn't we bomb the place? Those machines probably won't even work anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," White said. "That equipment was very important before the Event. It was used in the Nanite Program. I didn't want to tell you all this until I was sure, but I believe... they are restarting the Nanite Program."

I stared at him, stunned, just like Holiday and Bobo.

"But why? Restarting the very thing that destroyed countless lives is not the way to solve this mess!" Holiday exclaimed adamantly.

"I'm not sure that solving the problem is their intention."

"Maybe Rex knows," I said. "Holiday, you wanted to ask him exactly how the collars work anyway. If we attack the lab, head-on, Caesar might sent Rex out along with the Pawns to fight us."

"Maybe, but there are probably more than twenty Pawns there. Are you sure you can take down so many? Bobo can't come for obvious reasons and I won't be that much help," Holiday asked me, concerned.

"Positive."

"Okay, you two do that. I'll try to find out more about what Black Knight is up to," White said as he walked towards the doors. "Don't get captured."

"He's so caring, isn't he?" Bobo said as he too left the room.

"We'll take the jump jet," I told her. "Let's get a move on."

xXx

Rex's POV

"No! Come on, Caesar don't make me do this!" I yelled at my brother as my body ran to the door.

"Sorry, Mijo," he said. He turned to the pawns. "Ten of you stay here, the rest go with Rex."

I ran out of the lab with the Black Pawns running in my wake.

We got outside and I saw the two people I had been dying to see since I returned, and I was about to fight them along with the pawns. "Six! Holiday! You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."

Holiday smiled at me and Six said in his usual stoic fashion, "The feeling's mutual, kid." I swear he smiled as he said it though.

My Bad Axes formed and the Pawns rushed towards them along with me. "I've been ordered to fight you and not hold back," I told them.

"Noted," Six said as he flung out his katanas. "Holiday, we'll take care of the Pawns and then we'll ask Rex our questions."

Doc nodded as she avoided a punch to the head by one of the pawns. She kicked the same one in the face, knocking him out. Luckily most of the Pawns were focusing on Six. It seemed the collar wanted me to do the same.

Six roundhouse kicked one and punched another in the head before I swung my axes at him. He deflected my attack with both swords and he kicked another Pawn in the stomach, knocking the dude over.

"What questions?" I asked Six as I switched over to my B.F.S, trying to give him an easier time.

"Holiday wants to know exactly how that collar is controlling you and we all want to know what your brother is up to."

I didn't get a chance to answer him though, because four more Pawns came up to him and my body turned in the direction of Holiday. My Blast Caster formed and I flung my tentacle-like arm at her.

"Watch out!" I yelled at her and she dodged it. "Sorry!"

I tried to keep my arm at bay seeing as the two pawns that had already been fighting her were keeping her very busy.

She elbowed one in the face, knocking him out, and kicked the other one from behind. The later one fell to the ground as well. I lost control of my arm again and it slashed at her once more. This time it hit her and she fell backwards.

"Oh God, sorry Doc!"

"I'm fine," she said as she jumped back up. "So -" She jumped over another swipe. "How are they treating you besides the whole mind-control thing?"

"Fine. They talk about me like I'm a weapon, but it's not like that hasn't happened to me before," I said bitterly. Her face softened. "Anyways, Six said you wanted to know how the collars work?"

"Yes. Can you tell exactly how you are being controlled?"

"It's done through nanites. I think the collars hack in and reprogram them or something."

"Okay, that's what I thought. Do your nanites respond to you at all?" she asked as she avoided a vicious swipe by rolling onto the ground.

"They try. I don't know how to describe it. It's like they feel fuzzy and sluggish; I'm having trouble communicating with them. Maybe the collar overrides what I tell them to do and gets them to follow its orders instead?"

Holiday stood there for a second, lost in thought. My arm came up and grabbed her, wrapping around her body tightly. She struggled to get free and I felt the electricity charging up.

"Six!" I yelled frantically. "I'm about to electrocute Holiday!"

Six, who was just taking care of the last two Pawns, knocked them to the ground and ran over.

"Cut my arm off, Six!" He hesitated. "Do it!"

He brought up his sword and sliced down with enough force to cut through my arm in one clean swipe.

I sighed in relief and I saw Doc do the same. The remains of the Blast Caster disappeared and I formed my Smack Hands. One made a grab for Holiday, but Six jumped in front of it, and I grabbed him instead. I flung him over my shoulder. Six flipped over in midair and ran back over immediately.

My Bad Axes formed again and Six met my blades with his.

"Do you know why Caesar needs Rylander's equipment?" Holiday asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you...because I've been ordered... not to." I said in between grunts.

"Okay, did you see any of the machines? Do you know what they do?"

"I didn't... really get... a good look... but Rylander did have... a nanite reactor."

Six and Holiday exchanged a look. 'Did they know?' I wondered to myself. 'They can't unless...'

"Have you guys been... spying on Caesar?" I asked.

"Yes," Six answered. He too was having a hard time keeping our stance.

"Good. I suggest... you keep doing that."

"Thank you, Rex. You have been really helpful," Holiday said to me.

"No problem. You guys are going to get me out of this, right?"

"I promise you that we will get you out of that collar," Six said to me.

"You know, I'll be forced... to follow you, when you try to leave."

"I know. I'm sorry, Rex, but it looks like I'm going to have to knock you out."

I groaned. I hate getting knocked out. "All right. Just don't mess up my face."

"I'll try not to," he said stoically. He slid to the side, breaking our hold. My Bad Axes went straight into the ground.

"Ready?" Six asked as he pulled his fist back.

"Do it."

I watched as his fist came flying towards me, felt it smack into my face, and knew no more.

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

I was ready to snap. Ever since I arrived at the Consortiums HQ, I've been ordered to wait in this tiny, cramped meeting room. No food, water, barely any bathroom breaks. But I am not a whiner.

I taped my slender fingers against the oak table and waited impatiently for the Consortium to arrive. After checking my watch a half an hour later they finally arrived.

Reddick, Roswell, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Vostok, and Xanubian...The members of the Consortium.

One after the other they entered the room and sat at the opposite side of the table from me.

"Gentlemen," I said, giving them a curt nod in their direction.

Reddick spoke for all of them. "Madam Knight," he greeted me.

"How's the brat?" Sir Anthony Haden-Scott asked, leaning back in his chair.

'He must mean Rex,' I thought to myself.

"Under control and he should have arrived by now at Dr. Rylander's lab with Caesar, and some Pawns."

The men seemed to mull over my words.

"I like the sound of that. How's restarting the Nanite Program coming along?" Roswell asked, tipping his hat .

"It's..." I froze as a loud beeping filled the room, indicating I had an incoming call from my communicator.

"Excuse me gentlemen," I said while getting up. I quickly left the room before any of them had a chance to protest. Outside in the hallway I pulled out my holographic showing communicator and pressed the red button in the middle to receive the call. A holographic image of one of my Black Pawns popped up.

"Black Knight, report,"the Pawn said.

"Go ahead," I said crisply.

"Intruders came, it was Six and Holiday. We immediately attacked them, aiming mostly for Six."

"Where was Rex? Where is he now?" I asked, my voice laced with anger.

"He is currently unconscious, getting tested in Dr. Salazar's lab. During the battle Rex somehow got isolated by the enemy and we lost track of him. After a while we found him near Dr. Rylander's lab, knocked out cold."

"I'm coming back. Do your job, you and the other three Black Pawns guard Rex. I'll be back in three hours," I snapped.

The Black Pawn's image was cut off as I turned off my communicator. 'I told the Pawns to kill on sight if intruders appeared at Rylander's laboratory! When you want something right, do it yourself.'

I took a deep breath and made my face emotionless before reentering the meeting room. All around the Consortium members faces had suspicion written on them.

"Something wrong at Providence HQ?" Xanubian asked me steadily.

I allowed myself to give them a fake tiny smile.

"Yes actually. And things will continue to get better because my personal Pawns just found a Meta-Nanite near San Diego."

The men started clapping and cheering but Vostok still studied me suspiciously.

"San Diego...Why are they even there?" Vostok asked me.

"Caesar Salazar built a machine that can pick up traces of where the Meta-Nanites are," I lied smoothly.

"Killer! Men, we're one step close to immortality!" Roswell yelled.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I'm needed back at headquarters," I said to them.

I was ignored so I made my way out of the room. There better be a very good explanation why all the Pawns were defeated when they had Rex's forced help. As soon as I get back, I better get some answers.

xXx

Ah! Rex got punched! Don't worry he'll be fine...Well as fine as teenager under mind-control can be.

So Rex had to fight Six and Holiday. At least Rex tried to help them out. :)

Meta-Nanites were mentioned, they will appear later on as this story progresses. Yes BK lied to the Consortium about the Black Pawns finding a Meta-Nanite in San Diego.

Please tell us what you thought by reviewing. :D


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey Rex fans! So we would like to thank you all for reviewing. :) So here is chapter four and we hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Neither I DarkGreenForest4, or the wonderful SirenSounds97 own the epic show Generator Rex.

xXx

Six's POV:

When Holiday and I arrived at the base, White Knight and Bobo came rushing up to hear what we had found out. As soon as we got out of my jump jet we were bombarded with questions.

"Did the kid know if they are restarting the Nanite Project?" White asked.

"How's Rex? Are they treating him well?" Bobo questioned, concerned.

"Did you find out if you were right about the collars, Holiday?"

"How did you guys escape?"

Holiday answered first. "Rex is fine," she said directing an icy glare towards White. "Rex was able to confirm that the collars work how I thought they did. The collar slows down his nanites and they can't react fast enough before his orders are hacked. My theory on supercharging Rex's nanites should be enough to allow him to free himself."

"Good," White said. "And the Nanite Project?"

I answered this one. "Rex was ordered not to share any important information, but when he found out you have been spying on his brother, he said we should keep doing that. I believe that he guaranteed that the Nanite Project has indeed been started again."

White sighed. "Why is my life never easy? All right I'll go see what I can do about setting up 24/7 servaillance on Salazar and Holiday, you should start on how you are going to juice the kid. Six and Bobo, help her with that, I want this done as quickly as possible."

He left the room and we followed, heading towards the lab.

Once we were inside Bobo asked, "So how did you two manage to escape?"

I straightened my tie, my way of fidgeting. I wasn't happy about having to knock the poor kid out, especially since it wasn't his fault he had had to fight us.

Holiday ended up answering for me. "Six had to knock Rex out, otherwise he would have been forced to follow us and we probably wouldn't have made it." She sounded like she was feeling guilty about leaving Rex unconscious in the dirt also.

"Ouch. Poor kid, you back a mean punch."

"I went easy on him. He shouldn't have been unconscious for very long."

"Speaking of Rex's health," Holiday said. "He was scheduled for an offload two weeks after the time travel incident. I'm afraid he's going to overload if they have him take down anymore E.V.O.s and I doubt anyone is monitoring his nanite levels."

I inwardly shuddered. I never wanted Rex to go through an overload again. The first time he had seen it happen had been awful to witness, the kid had been in so much pain, and the second time Rex almost died. I wanted to comfort the doctor, but I didn't really know what to say.

"Let's hope someone's watching his levels then." I mentally face-palmed. 'God, I am so not a people person.

"I just don't want him to go through that alone," she said, sounding close to tears.

"It'll be okay, Doc! I'm sure Caesar's watching him like a hawk," Bobo said comfortingly.

'Oh my God, I just got upstaged by a monkey.'

Holiday smiled at Bobo and said. "Thank you. Okay guys, let's get to work so we can save Rex!"

xXx

Rex's POV:

The first thing I felt when I came to was a rhythmic throbbing from the right side of my face. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. They were met with a blinding white light and I had to blink several time to adjust.

"Rex! Thank god you are finally awake!" Caesar said as he appeared over me. "You've been unconscious for nearly two hours!"

"Is that bad?" I asked as I sat up. I looked around and saw that we were back in Caesar's lab in Providence. I also saw that I was still wearing a control collar.

"Well it's not good! I'm going to have to run some tests to make sure you don't have a concussion. Agent Six sure does pack a mean punch." He held up a mirror for me to see.

My face was swelling from my chin to my nose on the right side of my face. "Dios mio!" I exclaimed. The fight came back to me then. Six and Holiday taking down the pawns and then asking me questions, Six saying he was going to knock me out. I turned to look at Caesar. "How could you make me go fight them?!" I yelled suddenly furious.

"I'm sorry about that, Mijo. I needed your friends to leave as soon as possible so Black Knight wouldn't suspect that they found out why we were at Rylander's lab. Plus, I had figured they had come to see you."

"That doesn't make it okay, Caesar!"

"I know and I'm sorry. It was the first thing I thought of. I know you're mad at me but it is imperative that you stay with me."

I rolled my eyes. He's said that so many times. "Whatever, just get on with the tests."

Caesar performed a CAT scan and some x-rays to make sure my jaw wasn't broken.

I heard muffled yelling outside the door and then what sounded like heals walking towards us. Black Knight banged open the door looking positively deadly.

"I want to know how they escaped with over twenty pawns and Rex attacking them," she hissed at Caesar.

He looked nervous. "Well... Agent Six and Doctor Holiday took out all the pawns and then Six knocked Rex out? I found him unconscious on the ground."

She turned her attention to me. "Holiday didn't even have a weapon. How is they managed to take you down?"

I shrugged. "Six is just really bad ass."

Black Knight slapped me across the face, taking me completely by surprise.

"Hey! You can't abuse Rex like that!" Caesar said trying to get in between us.

"I can do whatever I want Salazar. You work for me, and if you don't want anything worse happening to Rex, I suggest you stay out of this."

Caesar held up his hands and backed off.

Black Knight turned back to me. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing! Caesar ordered me to not say anything about the Nanite Project so I couldn't!"

"Well, finally you've done something right, Caesar. Nice work."

The alarms went off, signaling an E.V.O. attack.

"Is Rex ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes," Caesar answered.

"Good. Come on, Rex." She pushed me in front of her as we walked out of the lab.

The E.V.O. looked like it had once been a butterfly. Its wings had deadly spikes all over them and it had razor-sharp teeth.

'I didn't even know butterflies had teeth!' I thought as my Boogie Pack formed, sending me towards the creature.

It swung a wing at me and I dodged dropping lower. It did it again and this time a spike lodged in my machine. I started to fall but quickly formed a new pack. I chased after the insect and formed my Smack Hands when I got close enough. I grabbed on and the beast went flying into a building.

It's wing got badly damaged and we both fell to the ground. The E.V.O. tried to get up but couldn't take flight.

"Get ready to be cured, freaky thing," I said as I placed a hand on it's hairy body. It lit up blue and soon the butterfly turned back into it's non ugly self. My body started walking back toward the transport when I got a weird, oh so familiar feeling.

'Oh no!' I thought as machines started coming out of me at random. My body started to shake and neither me nor the collar could control my excess nanites. I doubled over from the pain as mechanical vines wrapped around me and I fell to the ground.

I rolled over on my back, trying to control the convulsions racking my body.

"Rex! What's happening?!" Caesar's voice came through the com link in my ear.

"Too many nanites... I need to be offloaded... Now!"

"Okay! Just hold on Rex!"

A group of Black Pawns circled around me and one shot a dart into my body.

My body went still as I sunk into the blackness.

xXx

Caesar's POV:

Something was wrong, very wrong...

"Rex! What's happening! I yelled panicky into my com link.

"Too many nanites...I need to be offloaded...Now!" I heard Rex yell in pain.

"Okay! Just hold on Rex!"

I hastily took out my com link and tried to leave my lab Captain Calan stood in front of my lab door, preventing me from leaving.

"Dr. Caesar. Madam Knight just ordered me to accompany you to go after Rex."

Why does she want Captain Calan to go with me for? I can take care of Rex by myself.

"Sure but we have to get Rex to the Purgatory base immediately," I said hurriedly.

Captain Calan nodded and he took me to a Scout ship to go to the nanite facility. Captain Calen flew the ship up and we were off.

"Rex was shot by a sleeping dart and is being taken by some Black Pawns on another Scott Ship to base," Captain Calan informed me.

During the trip I started thinking about Rex. He just doesn't understand yet, but he will eventually. We were desperate, we couldn't have let the Consortium get ahold of the Meta-Nanites. And I refuse to let history repeat itself.

When we finally arrived to the desert base I rushed inside. The base had fifteen Pawns plus the four Black Pawns ordered to guard Rex. The four Black Pawns came over to me and one of them spoke.

"Dr. Caesar we just put Rex in the chamber, the forty minute countdown has been enunciated. Would you like to wait in one of the lab rooms during the nessacary time?"

I pondered the question. Rex is safe now I don't have to watch him right at this moment. While I'll wait for Rex to get done offloading I can do more research on this man named Fitzy Feakins. From what I've read he could be a big game changer against E.V.O.s.

"I'll do that, just keep a close eye on Rex."

The Pawn nodded and all four of them left to watch Rex. I found an empty room and located a computer. Rex will be fine, I'll make sure of it.

'Will Rex still hate me when he finds out the truth?' I couldn't help to ask myself. I just hope that Mijo understands why I did what I did, in the past and now.

I'm trying to fix my mistakes the best way I know how and nobody will stop me from doing what I have to do.

xXx

Black Knight's POV:

At first I was annoyed., that the brat needed to offload. But...Now I can see the usefulness of Rex being offloaded.

Six and Holliday will no doubt find out somehow and during the forty minutes it takes Rex to offload they will probably come after him. But as for White Knight, he'll come here for the true prize. I searched and searched until I had finally found a Meta-Nanite in White Knight's old office. Only nanite free people can access their way to get the nanite.

So no doubt while a rescue attempt on Rex will be made in during the time he's offloading, White Knight will come after this Meta-Nanite. When White Knight comes I'll defeat him and posses the Meta-Nanite.

I grabbed my communicator and ordered a large mass of Pawns to be sent to the Purgatory base. Six and Holiday will be captured and Rex will remain under control. I will win. Once I have all the Meta-Nanites, I will be a God.

Ten minutes later after confirming that the Pawns were sent to Rex's location, the alarms started to blare.

"INTRUDER ALERT," was repeated over and over.

Unknown to White Knight and his team, I have advantages over them. They have no idea of what I am capable of. As the alarms continued to go off I waited for the unwelcome guest.

"Game on White Knight.' I moved back in the shadows as the door was opened.

xXx

End of chapter four. Thank all of you for reading. So much will be going down in the next chapter, lots of fight scenes.

Will Rex be saved? Who will be fighting who? Who will be getting the Meta-Nanite in chapter five? Only two people on Earth knows the answers to these questions and we will be writing chapter five A.S.A.P.

Please review. :D


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): So first off, thank you all for reviewing. We both appreciate each view you all leave us for each chapter. :) Big fight scenes ahead, lots of action. We both hope that you all enjoy this chapter that we put a lot of time into.

Disclaimer: Neither I (DarkGreenForst4), or the wonderful SirenSounds97 owns the awesomeness that is Generator Rex. So you lawyer across the street, don't sue us.

xXx

Chapter 5.) A whole new beginning.

Six's POV:

For the past three hours, Bobo and I had been watching Holiday work on her nanite juicing gun thingy. Well it was more me watching because Bobo fell asleep in the first hour. We had started out trying to help the doctor but neither of us had known what she was talking about when she tried to give us directions. She ended up yelling at us to go sit down before we broke anything.

I have to say it is very interesting watching Doctor Holiday invent something. She's been mumbling to herself constantly and she will just randomly run all over the lab, looking for parts and discarded tools. I didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned for her mental health. I settled for sitting there in silence with an eyebrow raised. It wasn't like she was paying attention to me anyway.

"Finished!" She yelled in excitement, turning around to show us her creation.

Bobo jerked up and said, "Finally!"

I gave the doctor a small smile and looked at the machine in her hand. It looked like a small handheld shotgun but it had rounded edges and was silver. "Wow," was all I was able to say. The fact that she was able to build such a thing in three hours amazed me.

The screen in the lab flickered to life, showing, once again, Robo Bobo's face. Rex just overloaded and he's being taken to Purgatory Base right away!" The robot said all in a rush.

"Oh no! I was afraid of this!" Holiday said. She rubbed a hand down her face in exasperation. "Wasn't anyone watching him?"

"Caesar was but I'm not sure that he knew overloading was a possibility."

"Okay, thank you for the intel," I said. "Just so you know we might be breaking Rex out today."

"Good. Robo Bobo over and out." The screen went blank.

"What do you mean we might be breaking Rex out today?" Holiday asked.

"You just made a machine that will free Rex. I think we should ambush Purgatory and zap Rex with that and get him out of there."

She looked doubtful. "Because ambushing worked so well the last time."

"We'll have Rex to help us this time, assuming that thing is ready to go?"

"I just need to test it first. No use in going over there if this doesn't work properly," she said. She looked over at the real monkey. "Bobo, would you mind?"

"Everyone always looks to the monkey," he said with a sigh. "Fine, but only because it'll save Rex. What exactly is that thing going to do to me?"

"Well, if it works right, your nanite energy should spike momentarily and you might feel a little pain."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Bobo got up and said, "Hit me."

Holiday pointed her gun and fired. It shot out a yellow colored laser beam and hit the monkey in the chest.

"Ah!" he yelled as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

The computer behind the doctor started beeping as it registered a spike in the E.V.O.s nanite levels. Satisfied, Holiday shut off the laser and Bobo got up completely fine.

"Well, did it work?" I asked.

"Yes! Now we can save Rex!" She yelled practically jumping up and down.

I smiled at her child-like enthusiasm. "Good. Let's bring the kid home."

I called White by video chat and Holiday showed him her creation.

"Excellent. I have some business to take care of at Providence's base. You two go and distract them at Purgatory and hopefully bring Rex home." White signed off before I could ask what his business was.

"What do you think he's going to Providence for?" Holiday asked me.

"No idea. Come on, we'll take the jet again," I said. I knew that White would tell us when he got back and if he was keeping it secret, he had a good reason. I just hoped White didn't get himself captured.

When we arrived at Purgatory Base I didn't really have anywhere to hide the jet, seeing as the base was in the middle of a desert. I decided to just land in front of the base and hope no one decided to blow up the jet.

"Rex's offloads usually take around forty minutes," Holiday said. "He should be almost done, if he's not already."

We exited and found ten Black Pawns waiting for us. "Let's take them down," I said, flicking out my katanas.

I ran up to and kicked one in the chest, knocking him back into another Pawn. Another pointed his gun at me and I sliced through it, cutting it neatly in two. He dropped the useless weapon and swung a punch at me. I ducked and threw my own, knocking him out.

I looked over to see how Holiday was faring. She roundhouse kicked one in the head, sending him sprawling. Two more tried to come up behind her but she elbowed one in the face and I kicked the other in his back.

A Pawn had snuck up behind me and knocked my legs out from under me. "Don't move," he said pointing his gun at me. I saw Holiday coming up behind him and I pretended to surrender.

Holiday jumped on he man's back and grabbed his gun. She then proceeded to stun him with it and then the remaining Pawns as well.

"Wow" was, again, all I could say.

She smirked at me and then ran into the base. I ran in after her. We got all the way down the hallway without any trouble. We got to the doors that Rex was behind, opened them up, and stopped in our tracks.

Between us and Rex there were more than 30 Black Pawns. I looked at the timer on the offload machine and saw that there was five minutes left. "This is going to be a long five minutes," I said to the doctor.

She nodded, a little wide-eyed. We and the Pawns stared at each other for a very tense moment and then we charged towards each other. Holiday ran to the left and I to the right. I kicked the first Pawn that got close enough and then punched a second in the head. Two attacked me at once and while I knocked out one, the other sent a very well executed roundhouse kick to my stomach.

I clenched my swords a little tighter, fighting off the pain. I brought my blades together, magnetizing them, and threw spare parts at the soldiers from a very conveniently placed box.

That took down a couple more but they were coming so fast I was forced to back in Holidays direction. Turns out she was being forced to do the same and our backs ended up bumping into each other. With more than 20 Pawns still left and Holiday almost out of ammo, it looked like we were screwed. I looked over at the timer and saw there was a minute and a half to go. 'Hurry up, Rex!'

xXx

Rex's POV:

The first thing I felt when I started waking up was my nanites trying to fight off the gas as always.

_"Nanite offload complete. Initiating wake up sequence," _the nanites said to me.

My eyes flickered open, but my vision was hazy from the drugs. I could hear clanks and bangs and what sounded like running. At first it sounded really far away but then it got closer and closer until I realized the noises were happening all around me.

I sat up and looked around hardly believing my eyes. There was a full on freakin' war going on around me!

"Holiday, Rex is awake," I heard Six's voice say.

I turned my head and saw two favorite people in a losing battle with twenty or so Black Pawns. "Six! Doc!" I yelled, jumping off the table.

"We are going to get you out of here, Rex!" Doc yelled to me.

I started to make my way over when a Black Pawn yelled. "Rex, I order you to take care of our intruders!"

"Aw man, not again! I'm awake for not even five minutes and already I'm being ordered around!" I ranted as my body ran over to join in the fight. "Your plan had better not involve me getting another gigantic bruise, Six!" I said as I slashed at him with one of my Bad Axes.

Six looked a little guilty. "Sorry about that," he said as he sent two Pawns sprawling.

I shrugged. "I'll live. So how exactly are you two breaking me out?"

Holiday, who had just officially run out of ammo, hit a soldier on the top of the head with her gun and then chucked it at another one. "I built a nanite frequency enhancer that will allow you to have enough control that you should be able to get that collar off."

"Wait, you're plan is to juice me?" I asked incredulously.

"To put in Leman's terms, yes."

"Okay then... Hurry up and get me out of this thing!"

"Six, cover me," the doc said as she pulled out a silver gun-looking thingy. She pointed it at me and said "This might hurt a little."

She pulled the trigger and a yellow laser beam hit me. I fell to my knees in pain as my nanites started moving rapidly. I brought a hand up to my neck and willed the collar to deactivate. I screwed up my face and closed my eyes, concentrating harder than I have ever before in my life. I felt a click and I flung the collar behind me before it could blow me up.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Holiday standing over me.

I'm better than okay!" I yelled jumping up and startling her. I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Doc!"

"You're welcome, Rex. It's good to have you back."

"If you two are done with the love fest I could use some help over here," Six said as he fought off ten Pawns all by himself.

"One heaping helping of Rex coming right up!" I said as I brought out my Smack Hands. I took out five pawns at once, picking them up and throwing them against the wall. I then used my Punk Busters to kick two more and ended with the Blast Caster, using my whip-like arm to knock over the last of the Pawns.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how good that just felt," I told them. Finally I was in control.

Six put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Where exactly is home now?"

"You'll see. I have a feeling you are going to like it there way better than Providence."

We walked out into the hallway. "Hey, what ever happened to Caesar?" I asked.

"We didn't see him actually," Holiday said.

"Lucky for him," I heard Six mutter.

"That would be thanks to me."

We whirled around to see Captain Calan in the hallway behind us. "I knocked him out just before you arrived. Meet your inside man!"

"Good to know you are on our side, Captain," Six said. "Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem. I wanted to see Rex out of that collar as much as you did. Now I suggest you leave before anymore of those annoying Pawns show up."

We thanked him again and said goodbye as we boarded Six's jump jet. We strapped in and took off heading for what Holiday and Six called "The Plant".

My stomach growled. "Can we stop for a pizza first?"

Holiday laughed and I even got a smile out of Six. "Sure thing, kid."

I sat back in my seat with a smile. Finally, I was back where I belonged.

xXx

Caesar's POV:

I was back in the house. Instead of blue light, golden light shone trough the house. I am currently seated at the mahogany kitchen table with my parents sitting across from me. Warmth and life radiated from my parents as they stared at me.

"Mamá, Papá," I greeted them. My parents held hands and my mother smiled warmly at me.

"Caesar," my parents said at the exact same time.

"Why am I back here," I asked while glancing around the kitchen. Unlike my last visit this time the house looked clean and well taken care of.

"You're back because your brother is being saved and were here to tell you not to go after him, my father said.

"What is the last thing you remember?" my mother asked.

I clasped my hands together and said, "I was printing off papers about this man named Feakins when I heard gun shots outside the room. I heard the door open behind me and before I could turn around I was knocked out. Then I appeared here at this table with you two."

"It's all apart of the plan to save Rex, that's why you're unconscious," my father said as my mother nodded along at his words.

"Save Rex? Rex is safe while in my care, he doesn't need to be saved. I won't let anything bad happen to him," I said quickly.

My mother frowned disapprovingly and said, "Taking away his will, ordering him to attack his loved ones, the slap. Caesar you're not protecting Rex, just the contraption inside him."

"I need Rex near me mother, you both know that. I can't have Rex's friends take him away. I was furious Black Knight slapped Rex but she's in charge. And I love Rex, not the thing inside him."

My mother shook her head. "Baby boy, Rex needs you, not as a controlling figure in his life, but as a brother. And you're wrong about Holiday and Six, them plus Bobo, their his family not just his friends."

My father sighed when a voice yelled, "Caesar! Dr. Caesar, wake up!"

"Sorry son but it's time for you to wake up," my mother said sadly.

The, room, and my parents were fading as my brain was forcing me into consciousness.

"Wait! I want to stay!" I yelled.

I heard my father's voice faintly say," Don't go after Rex. Everything will work out, we still love you Caesar."

I gasped when I woke up and looked around to see Captain Calan looking at me in concern.

I stood up from my chair and asked, "Is Rex okay? I heard gunshots, what happened?"

"Six came after Rex and I think Holiday came in here and knocked you out."

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head only to discover a large bump.

"What about Rex's collar? It has a tracking chip. Did Rex still have his collar on when he was taken?"

"That's a negative, Holiday somehow helped Rex get free of his collar. She zapped him with something," Captain Callan said.

Wait a second! I know who can be used to get Rex back. I grabbed the papers containing all the information on Feakins from the printer tray and put them inside a brown folder.

"Captain Calan, it is very crucial that you take me back to HQ immediately. I need to show Black Knight something important."

xXx

BK's POV:

I remained hidden in the shadows as White Knight walked in my office. I watched the Meta-Nanite holding container rise up and White grab the Meta-Nanite from inside it.

"Did you know that I tore this facility apart looking for that," I informed him.

I formed my energized mace-whip and stepped out of the shadows. White Knight turned to face me and I added, "But when I did I still couldn't get to it. Nanite-free security system...Clever. You'd had to been nanite free to open it."

"And seeing as I am the only person on Earth who is nanite free..." White Knight trailed off.

"You were the only one who could've ever opened it," I finished for him.

"Let me guess, Holiday and Six are currently at Purgatory trying to save Rex? Don't answer, I already know they are and they will fail. Either give me the Meta-Nanite or I will take it from you," I said, grinning at him.

"You can try," White replied.

I lashed out with my mace-whip and ended up destroying a table when White dodged the attack. Back and forth I attacked him with my E.V.O build until finally it got wrapped around the left arm of his protective suit. Without hesitating I immediately began shocking him. Purple light glowed from the force of the electricity emanating off of White's suit and he let out an agonised yell.

White Knight finally got a grip on my mace-whip and used it to swing me across the room. My feet briefly landed against a wall before I used the momentum of the throw to use the wall to cast myself forward, and land a solid kick to White's back, causing him to crash to the ground.

While White was down on the ground I tried to bring my energy whip down on him but he rolled out of the way just in time. He stood and, blow after blow, I kept trying to take him down.

White Knight was slammed against a wall and placed his hand on a part of that wall that seemed to be a active pad of some sort.

"Despite you or the Consortium, this was once my office, and soon it will be again," White said before a huge, metal box enclosed around him.

'What's he up to?' I wondered.

There were some mechanical sounds coming out from the metal box before it exploded, causing me to fly backwards and land on the floor. I rolled and stood up as White Knight emerged out of the smoke in a mecha-suit, opening fire on me.

I jumped out of the path of bullets and maneuvered myself behind White. As he went to turn around I hoped up on his suit and jumped of it's shoulder pad to launch myself once again in the shadows.

As White Knight looked around the room for me, I took my time to evaluate his suit. 'I will beat him and take what will help me gain power.'

"Are we finished here or do you want to keep playing hide and seek?" White asked, his voice filled with impatience.

I stepped out in front of him and wrapped his right suit arm with my energy whip and tore it off. I leaped up in the air over him and launched electric power ball after an other at the back of the suit.

White turned to attack me and I once again used my energy whip to wrap it around his remaining suit arm. This time instead of tearing this arm off, I held my whip around it and shocked him with all the energy I could muster. The suit bent over a little and I released my energy whip of it's hold.

"Give up, White. No doubt by now your allies have been captured or killed at this point. Rex will continue his life as an E.V.O slave and the world will be mine when I retrieve all of the Meta-Nanites."

A sliver panel slid across White's suit but I paid no attention to the movement and kept my eyes focused on the defeated man's face.

"You know that if you lose one of the Meta-Nanites you'll never access the power you seek. If I must I will destroy this suit along with this Meta-Nanite, and you're quest for extreme power will fail," White said sounding smugly.

"No need to be hasty White. Join me and together we will hunt down the Meta-Nanites. Forget the Consortium, only you and I will become gods."

"You would turn on your own masters," White Knight asked.

"For that kind of power wouldn't you?" I questioned him back.

White Knight smiled and suddenly a recording was played. I glared angrily at White as the recording displayed our voices.

"You know that if you lose one of the Meta-Nanites you'll never access the power you seek. If I must I will destroy this suit along with this Meta-Nanite, and you're quest for extreme power will fail,"

"No need to be hasty White. Join me and together we will hunt down the Meta-Nanites. Forget the Consortium, only you and I will become gods."

"You would turn on your own masters,"

"For that kind of power wouldn't you?"

The recording stopped and I waited for White Knight to speak.

"If you or any of your Pawns come after me then this tape goes public. Just imagine how your masters will punish you for your disloyalty," White said before he used a missile to blast a gigantic hole in one of the office walls. White ran to the hole and before jumping out he said, "Oh yeah. By the way I got a report a half an hour ago from my team saying they got Rex. I guess I have to go back to dealing with the kid now."

I ran after White Knight when he jumped and I stood in front of the hole as a Providence jump jet rose with White latched on it. Dark tinted windows hid the view of who the pilot is flying it. White Knight bade me a goodbye wave and then the jump jet took off.

Shortly after White Knight's departure Caesar entered the room holding a brown folder. I masked my emotions and I walked over to him.

"Caesar was Rex taken?"

Caesar lowered his head and said," Yes." His eyes widened as he looked at the hole but he didn't comment on it, instead he looked at me and handed over the folder.

Inside the folder was pages about this man named Feakins. The more I read the learned just what this individual could do. So I can use this Feakins to get Rex back and use him as leverage against White.

I looked up at Caesar and said, "Let's go find this Fitzy Feakins."

xXx

End of chapter five! This isn't the end, there will be sixteen chapters by the time this story is finished. ^_^ Well Rex was rescued and they know Captain Calan is a trustworthy ally to them. It was Captain Calan's voice in Caesar's dream telling him to wake up. By the way it was Bobo flying the Providence jump jet. I had the windows tinted so she wouldn't discover that there is a fake Bobo in Providence HQ, so she still has no clue about it. White Knight got his hands on a Meta-Nanite while BK got has a folder containing information on one Fitzy Feakins. :D So we hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and chapter six will be posted soon. The crazy but charming Feakins will be in the next chapter, along with Noah. ;)

Please tell us what you thought of this chapter by reviewing.


End file.
